Az első évek
by baranyfelhobodorito
Summary: Egy kis szösszenet Vladimir szemszögéből. Az egész még a sorozat előtt játszódik. Én így képzelem el azt, hogy miként bontakozott ki Anna és Voloda között már egészen kicsi koruktól kezdve a szerelem.


**Egy kis szösszenet Vladimir szemszögéből. Az egész még a sorozat előtt játszódik. Én így képzelem el azt, hogy miként bontakozott ki Anna és Voloda között már egészen kicsi koruktól kezdve a szerelem. ( Halovány lila gőzöm sincs róla, hogyan írjuk helyesen az orosz neveket magyarul, ezért fogtam és simán lefordítottam őket és úgy, ahogy oroszul is írják.)**

Vladimir Korf amióta, csak az eszét tudta, mindig is féltékenyen figyelte, Annát. Egészen kicsi fiú volt, amikor a lány hozzájuk került, nem is értette, hogy honnan jött, csak azt tudta, hogy az apja legalább annyi, ha nem több figyelmet szentelt a kislánynak, mint neki. Gyűlölte Annát, de az érzést fent tartani egyre nehezebb volt, hiszen nem csak úgy nézett ki, mint egy kis földre szállt angyal, de mindig úgy is viselkedett vele.

Amikor Voloda kedvenc habos süteményét ették, akkor mindig a sajátjából hagyott meg neki a lány, amit később a tányérjára csúsztatott.

Sokszor előfordult, hogy minden ok nélkül megrángatta azokat az arany hajfonatokat, de Annuska, soha egy rossz szót nem szólt ezért, sőt csak kacagott és tovább játszott.

Francia órán mikor az igeragozást tanulták, ha hibát ejtett, ami viszonylag sokszor előfordult, akkor a lány mindig kijavította neki, mielőtt még a tanár észrevehette volna. Utálta, amiért a francia is ilyen egyszerűen ment neki és még ki is gúnyolta, azzal, hogy segítséget nyújtott neki, amikor ő ezt sosem kérte.

Ha beteg lett, akkor egy gyönyörű orosz dalt énekelt neki, amitől mindig sokkal jobban érezte magát és szinte rögtön el is aludt tőle.

Ha rémálmok gyötörték az édesanyja halála miatt, és sikítva, sírva ébredt, akkor Anna rögtön átosont hozzá a másik szobából, megölelte és a fejét simogatta, amíg el nem aludt. Néha az is előfordult, hogy a kislány ott aludt mellette egészen reggelig. Ilyenkor már sosem tértek vissza a rémálmok, mindig biztonságban érezte magát Annuska karjaiban.

Amikor elkezdtek felnőni, akkor próbált minél távolságtartóbban viselkedni, hiszen mégis csak egy jobbágylány. Az apjával is egyre többet veszekedett amiatt, hogy sokkal jobban szereti őt, mint a saját fiát. Innentől kezdve, ha Anna odaadta neki a süteményét, akkor egyszerűen csak visszatolta azt. Ha rémálmai voltak és a lány átment hozzá, akkor egyszerűen elzavarta és nem hagyta, hogy álomba simogassa, hiába nem tudott utána egész éjszaka aludni. Sosem értette, hogy az apja miért akarta mindig annyira, hogy testvéreként tekintsen a lányra, amikor soha semmi ehhez hasonlót sem érzett iránta. Biztos volt benne, hogy az az érzés, ami elönti, amikor Anna rá mosolygott vagy kedvesen szólt hozzá, az nem más, mint gyűlölet.

Mikor betöltötte a 18. életévét, akkor elment a Kaukázusra harcolni. Két teljes évig volt ott. Minden héten hosszú leveleket írt az apjának és abban reménykedett, hogy legalább olyan derekasan helyt tud majd állni a csatában, ahogy régen az apja.

Mikor hazatért, az első ember, akit meglátott Anna volt. A kertben virágot szedett és egy dalt énekelt közben. Több mint két éve nem látta a lányt, eközben gyönyörű nővé érett. Sokáig csak állt és messziről nézte, ahogy a virágokat szépen egymás után bepakolta a kosárba. Amikor a nő rápillantott, egy hatalmas mosoly jelent meg az arcán, lerakta a kosarát, elkezdett rohanni felé, majd a nyakába ugrott és szorosan átölelte. Ezen annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen nem is tudott mit csinálni, majd szépen felemelte a kezét és a lány köré fonta. Percekig csak álltak ott egymást karolva, majd Vladimir rájött, hogy egy jobbágyot ölelget, hirtelen elengedte majd otthagyta és gyors léptekkel elindult, hogy megkeresse az apját. A következő napokban folyamatosan kerülte Annát, nem akart vele találkozni vagy beszélni.

Egyik este, amikor nem tudott aludni a könyvtárban üldögélt és brandyt iszogatott, amikor Anna belépett az ajtón. Mintha megérezte volna, hogy nem jön álom a szemére. Csendben leült mellé és elkezdte énekelni azt a régi gyerekkori dalt, közben finoman megsimogatta az arcát. Szinte ösztönösen belehajtotta a fejét az ölébe és élvezte, ahogy a kezei finoman kényeztetik a haját és hallgatta a dalt. Másnap reggel arra kelt fel, hogy a nap már magasan jár és ő szorosan magához öleli Annuskát. Ekkor döntötte el, hogy el kell utaznia a birtokról, mert érezte, hogy ha tovább marad, akkor nem biztos, hogy sokáig meg tudja még magát győzni arról, hogy utálja Annát.


End file.
